I don't love you
by Sweet Little Pirana
Summary: Fire and water always had a connection. This is their story akudemy, onesided akuroku,  rated for safety bad summary I know


WOOT! My first fanfic! I hope this is good. And it would be a great help for me if you reviewed at the end so that I can avoid some mistakes next time.

_This is a songfic. The song is 'I don't love you' from 'My Chemical Romance' there's a bit shounen-ai in it. So if you don't like boys loving boys …Well…Don't say I didn't warn ya_

I don't love you Well when you go 

_Don't ever think I'll try to make you stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

Demyx watched to Axel's retreating back. Apart of him still couldn't believe it.

VIII preferred XIII over him.

He didn't try to stop Axel . He didn't want to do him that favour. And that's how water started to hate fire.

And after all this time that you still owe You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know 

_So take your gloves and get out _

_Better get out_

_While you can_

Axel felt Demyx his glare burning in his back. He started to gather all the stuff he left in Demyx's room. He didn't say a thing, but… What could he say? He didn't know why he fell in love with Roxas. Only one thing was sure for now . Axel was gonna pay end in one way he found that it was normal. He deserved it. And that's how fire pushed away water.

When you go… 

_Would you even turn to say_

_I don't love you like I did yesterday_

"Axel?…"

"…Yeah…"

"Say it…"

"What?"

"You know damn well about what I'm talking."

Axel sighed

"Demyx… I'm sorry, but I no longer love you."

"…"

"Demyx?"

"…Get out…"

Axel left without saying another word. And that's how fire walked away from water.

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading 

_So sick and tired of all the needless beating_

_But baby when they knock you_

_Down and out_

_Is where you ougtha stay_

In the end, Axel was still the one who understood Demyx the best. It just couldn't be the same again, ever. Axel still felt kinda guilty , but he no longer cared. A bit further off, Demyx just observed. He knew that Axel wanted Roxas. And he saw how Roxas just kept pushing Axel away. Demyx smirked with malicious delight, every time he saw that happen, every time when he saw Axel broken. Axel didn't deserve better. Demyx still woke up crying wanting someone to comfort him. He was getting sick of that. And deep down water knew that he missed fire.

And after all the blood that you still owe Another dollar's just another blow 

_So fix your eyes and get up_

_Better get up_

_While you can_

Demyx looked to a sad Axel. The sight made him wanting to vomit. This was no longer the Axel he once knew. Demyx knew what to do. Axel had deserved all the insults, beatings and glares he received from Demyx. But what was happening now was not Demyx his fault. Axel didn't deserve that. Even death was more merciful.

Demyx walked to Axel and sat beside him.

"…You're probably having the time of your life…"

Demyx didn't answer.

"So if you want to embarrass me, then do it quick."

"…You need to stop with jumping into conclusions…"

"Huh?"

"…If he doesn't want you as a lover then be a friend…"

Axel stared gob smacked to Demyx.

"You do realise what you're saying?"

"…Yes… But I prefer it over seeing you whining like a little girl."

"…Dem…"

Demyx stood up and started to walk away.

"This doesn't change a thing between us."

Despite everything smiled Axel.

"I know… But thanks anyway."

Axel never saw the small smile on Demyx his face.

'_Maybe revenge isn't everything…_'

Demyx shook his head at that thought. And deep down water still wanted to see fire happy.

Despite everything.

When you go 

_Would you even turn to say_

_I don't love you like I did yesterday_

_When you go_

_Would you have the guts to say_

_I don't love you like I loved you yesterday_

"You can't turn on the organization! If you get on their bad side, they will destroy you!"

Axel looked to Roxas. He didn't want him to leave. Although he knew what was going to happen.

"No one would miss me…"

Axel stared to Roxas his retreating back.

"That's not true," He whispered, "I would"

Axel didn't react when a portal opened next to him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Demyx stepping out of the portal.

"Now that was not nice of the brat."

"Happy now Dem?"

"Nope. I hate to say it, but it makes me sick to see you like this."

Axel didn't respond.

"…Maybe you should try to get him back…"

"…Ya think?…"

"I'm gonna hate myself the next morning, but yeah"

Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look Axel…

…And if you ask me…We're gonna have to fight Roxas…Maybe I'll try to get him back."

"And why's that?"

"He made you happy…Most of the time…But if he doesn't want to come back… Then I'm going to kick his ass…For one simple reason."

"Namely?"

"He made you cry…And I'm still the ONLY one who's allowed to make you cry."

"…Thanks…I guess…"

"You're welcome"

The two nobodies disappeared in the night. Both as different as yin and yang, but still walking to the same fate.

Death

And deep down fire and water knew they would always repel and attract each other.

YES! - 

_Review please?_


End file.
